palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Moo Gi Gong
''Moo Gi Gong '' Entrance Requirements: No Attributes or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 10 Years (6 Years as Secondary Martial Art Form) This is actually a sub form based on Hwarang-Do Karate and is often taught in the same monasteries and schools. In this art the student learns to use any object as a weapon. As a practical matter that means any ancient weapon described in the game. NOTE: This does not include guns or other modern weapons. An expert in Moo Gi Gong prefers to enter a combat totally unarmed, but in an area where there are plenty of potential weapons laying around. Once entered into combat she'll use whatever items come to hand. Just about any room or area contains suitable hand to hand and throwing weapons. Places like kitchens and tool rooms are veritable arsenals of death for a master of this art. Special: Hwarang-Do and Moo Gi Gong are unique in that they are designed to work together. When a character has both, then all the attacks per melee, bonuses, abilities, and powers of Hwarang-Do are used in wielding weapons, weapon proficiencies, and weapon Katas of Moo Gi Gong. Any martial art powers and abilities from Moo Gi Gong are used with Hwarang-Do. Costume: Standard Karate outfit but with a colored silk sash in place of the belt. Optional cloth wrappings around the wrist-forearm and calve-ankle. Stance: A wide sideways stance with legs almost twice shoulder-width apart. Hand position varies according to weapon availability. CHARACTER BONUSES: ' Add 1 to P.E. Add 1 to P.P. Add 10 to S.D.C. '''COMBAT SKILLS: ' '''Attacks per Melee: 2 Escape Moves: Roll With Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance, Leap, Backflip. Attack Moves: Leap, Roll. Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, Parry, Automatic Parry. Advanced Defenses: Multiple Dodge. Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Knife Hand, Backhand. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Crescent Kick, Backward Sweep. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Death Blow, Leap Attack. Holds/Locks: None Weapon Katas: W.P. For All Ancient Weapons, with a + 1 bonus to strike; W.P. For All Paired Weapons. Modifiers to Attacks: Pull Punch, Knock-Out/Stun, Critical Strike, Critical Strike From Rear. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: ''' '''Martial Art Powers: Select One (1) Power from among Body Hardening Exercises or Martial Art Techniques. If desired, a Power can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Programs (excluding physical). Languages: Korean Physical: Archery Philosophical Training: Buddhism or Zen Buddhism If this is your Primary Martial Art Form then the following other forms can be learned in a shorter time. Jujutsu (3 Years), Te (3 Years), Ch'in-Na (5 Years), or Shao-Lin (6 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES ''' 1st: Any small found objects not usually considered a weapon (anything from pencils, to bottles, to credit cards) becomes a 1D6 damage weapon when used in hand-to-hand. Throwing one of these found objects does 1D4 damage. Critical strike with any weapon on a natural 19 or 20. 2nd: +1 to Damage with any object. 3rd:+1 to strike with any object, +1 attack per melee. 4th: Found flexible objects (like coat hangers, t-shirts, and plastic bags) can be used for choke attacks (see Combat Section Choke) doing 1D4 damage per melee. 5th:+1 to parry, + 2 to entangle with any object. 6th: Select One (1) Additional martial art power from body hardening or martial art techniques. 7th:+1 to damage with any object. +1 attack per melee. 8th:+1 to strike with any object. 9th: Critical Strike on Natural 18 or better. 10th: Select one (1) additional martial art power from body hardening or martial art techniques. 11th:+1 to parry, + 1 to entangle. 12th:-I-1 to damage with any object, +1 attack per melee. 13th:+1 to strike with any object. 14th: Death Blow on roll of Natural 20. 15th: Select one (1) additional martial art power from body hardening or martial art techniques. ''Why Study MOO GI GONG? ' By itself it offers a perfect espionage or martial art ability, that of using any object as an effective weapon. Combined with Hwarang-Do it becomes a composite martial art the equal of any other in offensive capabilities. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Palladium Category:Rifts Category:Organization Category:Content